The Crow: Dagger Falls
by xFallenxRosex
Summary: this is a runoff of the Crow.another couple brutally murdered and revenge is the main goal.
1. St Joseph's Cemetary

A/N:  
/.../ memory/thought  
"..." speech

This is just a runoff. I own all of this story.

* * *

They found her body, kneeling over the dead body of her boyfriend. The police didn't know why she and Kid Blood had been murdered the way they had.  
No one really talked about it. She had been ripped to pieces while her boyfriend: shot to death. The town was going to hell and everyone knew it. It was July 24th, the day of their death.  
Officers in blood drenched uniforms crouched over her dismantled corpse.

"She was a pretty girl, age of twenty, how sad," said one.

"Kid Blood, studying to become a director, age of death: twenty-two," said another.

"This is enough! Take the bodies away! I'm gonna be sick!", the head Detective yells frantically before getting up from his seat, between the policeman, and hustling to the bushes beyond coroners that took her away could tell she had been murdered mercilessly, with all the different angled slices and puncture wounds.

Some eighty feet from the resting place of Blackthorn, a crow perches on a telephone wire. It blinks once before flying away.

* * *

-Two Years After-

The St. Joseph's cemetery shakes with every strike of lightning and roar of thunder. Lights flicker, trees sway violently.  
The grave plot of the long forgotten Blackthorn Agony lights up with a flash.  
A second later, a snow white hand breaks through the muddy surface. Little by little a forearm slithers through, then a shoulder, another hand, wrist, elbow, shoulder. Her weak muscles tense as she hauls herself out of the dark pit, bringing her to collapse.  
Her eyes squint shut, trying to fight the light outside her tomb. The balance totally drained from her, she falls none too gracefully against her gravestone.  
Blackthorn's memory hits her like a mack truck.

* * *

_Kid Blood lies on the ground, his organs failing him. They kick him even when she screams out. They continue.  
The punches and kicks and stabs and gunshots shatter her heart into millions of pieces._

_"Please! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"_

* * *

The girl curls herself into a ball, trying desperately to get the images out of her mind. 


	2. I'm Not the One Whose Dead, Maggot

_/"You'll rethink the next time you disobey us, you fallen angel!" Blackthorn winces and takes a step backward. Her sliced back bumps up against another; female hands trace around her lower torso and inch slowly upward._

_"Mm mm...you seem like a delicious dessert. Can we eat you?" Celeste whispers in the girl's ear as two other women surround them._

_"No...please...no..." Thorn whimpers pleadingly and the threesome cackle at her._

_"Shh, dear, we'll be good to you." Stake winks at her and motions to the 9mm in Joscelin's hand._

_"We'll have fun, I swear!" Joscelin snickers back, caressing the barrel softly./_

In the moonlight, the girl's black, cropped hair shakes, her breath coming in deep shudders.

"God, oh God! Why?" she screams into the night, the rage burning in her like a new flame.

"You'll suffer..." a whisper breaks the near silence.

A crow flies through the air, making wide arcs above her. It perches itself next to her: waiting.

"It's time, isn't it?" she asks while raising her head to look at the bird. It responds with one blink; yes.

"Time for revenge...time for the devils to be sent back to hell!" Blackthorn Agony rises steadily to her feet, she turns towards the building ahead.

"Time to go home first..."

* * *

-Blackthorn Agony's POV-

I stopped at the house for awhile. Rank odor, smeared blood and lonely. I had to get some clothing.  
You know, the regular?  
Faded, black fitted t-shirt, black leather pants and my usual converse chucks. Kid and I used to write messages on each other's converses.  
Okay...enough about him. It makes my heart ache.  
Earlier I had put on makeup.  
White powder. Black lips. Black eyes. Tragedy mask.

I saunter down the stairs and out into the fresh night air. Funny, isn't it? Oh, well, you don't get the joke of it. **Fresh** night air. **Fresh** prey. Get it? Oh, Jesus! Never mind!  
Moving on...

The crow is now on my shoulder, acting like the perfect little passenger.  
Let's have some revenge, shall we?

* * *

Jugular creeps into his favorite bar. The bartender offers him a free drink but receives a room key instead.

"Thanks, Squench."

"No problem, man." with that he disappears up the stairs. A girl in black meets him at the door, her face concealed in the shadows.

"Come inside, I've been waiting for you." she hisses and turns around.  
He sees for the first time: a whip with thorns on the end; rolled up and secured to the outside of her muscled thigh.

He remarks on it, "Mm mm...I love bondage..." she snickers evilly, turns around, then grins.

"Holy Fucking Jesus! What happened to your face!" Blackthorn lounges in a chair, yawning lazily.

"What happened? **Innocent butchery** happened."

"What the fuck?" Jugular's hand moves over the knob, it's locked.

"Two years ago, exactly this night. Do you remember what you were doing?" he shakes his head, all the while Thorn gets up and stands in front of him; a foot away.

"No! How am I supposed to remember what the hell I was doing! You're fucked up! You are---" without warning, her whip wraps around his body. With a sickening thud, she pins him to the door.

"Do you remember now, scum? Do you remember the couple you decapitated? Do you remember how you watched your lesbian friends rape that girl? How you shot her boyfriend to death?" the voice is dangerously calm.

"Alright! Alright! Yes, I remember helping kill them! I remember watching them rape her as she bled to death! I remember! Okay! Let me go now!" The whip coiled itself around his neck and tightened.

"I'm that girl. No, correction, I was that girl before you took my life away. I hate you for what you did to me! To him! I hate you..." she hisses.

"You're not her! You're dead! You can't be---"

"Hush, maggot. You're the one that's dead. Not me." Blackthorn's whip cancels any further response from Jugular---**_forever_**.


	3. Dagger Falls

"You're kidding me, right? We'll never get the party ready in time," my eyes widen as I say this.  
_Midnight, this is impossible._

"It isn't impossible, dear." Damn it_, he read my thoughts again._

Stop doing that!" Jason's eyes look over my shoulder, nervously.

"Hush, they're coming."  
_Wrong. She's coming._

What are you two doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in the den planning the celebration?" the Mistress' lips twisting into a mocking smirk.

"We were just going..."Jason mumbles, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Good. Now, hurry, before the Elders hear of this incident." the woman grins, turns on her heel and saunters after her next prey.

"You're a wimp, Jason. I thought you were some tough guy. Apparently, not when you're in the presence of a witless ass-kisser," I remark.

"Shut your mouth, I was not scared!"

"Right..." I smile sadistically, "And I'm a man."

"In retrospect, you are." that's the moment he was nearly straggled to death. Jerk.

* * *

Next stop, Lucifer's Jewelers.  
The rhyming is almost comical.

I'm on the train crushed between some wannabe biker and a bitchy, businessman on a cellphone. Jesus Christ, why can't you shut up. Oh, damn. I'm not supposed to use his majesty's name in vain. Sue me.

I look at the biker then motion with my head towards the cellphone guy. He smiles slightly and shrugs.

"Where are you going, Sweetie?" an old, homeless dude appears next to me.

"I'm going to hell, care to come with?" my sarcasm earns a snicker from the biker.

"You have any change on you, Cutie?" the old man asks, ignoring my comment.

"Look, I don't want to be rude. I truly don't. But I really don't wanna talk to anyone. I have no change, no cash, no pest-repellent and my patience got off on the last stop." He gives me the finger and trots off to another innocent victim.  
Call me cynical, but I don't enjoy conversing with strangers, no matter how harmless they seem.

* * *

"The last time I saw her, it was before the celebration started. She told me she was going to Lucifer's Jewelers. I called them, they said she left an hour before I called. I called at 5:25pm."

"Good work, Jasper. We still have to find her, though. Where do you think she went?"

"Ireland would be my guess. She's talked about it so much. She hates the US,she wants to be away from it."

"This is irresponsible on Jason's part. He's her partner. Where would she go without him knowing about it?"

"Anywhere, Sir."

"Where's Dagger Falls?"

"Oh by the love of Christ! Have you heard of the killing! The murder of Jugular!"

"I have. Where is it?"

"On the other side of Canon Shot."

"That isn't far away..."

"Not 60 miles, Sir." the men stand up from the table and slide on their trench coats.

"She must be there. She must want badly to see where it took place. You think it was a revenge killing?"

"Without a doubt."

**-Chime Garden-**  
Calm, Serene, peaceful place.  
All the words that _don't_ describe the Chime Garden. _Not anymore_.

It's where they found Jugular's body. Across the street, in the alleyway, they found where he had died.

A crow is painted in blood on the gate entrance to the Gothic Garden.


	4. Stake is Staked

They're still there waiting, I don't know what for.

Perfect, just perfect. Someone's behind me, female no doubt.

"What do you want?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Are you the one that killed that freak, Jugular?" a soft voice whispers in my ear.

Movement of a shadow, the dim of sunlight displays a pale girl.

"I am," I hold out my wrists to her, "Cuff me." the girl chuckles.

"It was only a question. Who are you?" Her features have no mischievous spark to them.

"I'm Blackthorn Agony. What's your name?"

"Were not you killed two years ago?"

"Correct but I asked you a question."

"What happened to you?" a lump forms in the back of my throat, causing me to look away from her dark amber eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me..." she rests her arm around my shoulder.

"Come with me...I'll get you some clean clothes, new weapons and a bath."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to burden you."

"You're no burden, believe me on that. Let's go to my place." she pets the Crow on my shoulder.

"Beautiful bird, I love Crows..." she murmurs and the bird nuzzles against her palm.

We reach the club. My CLUB.  
During the daytime, it serves as a dark cafe.

"Where the hell are we?" Blackthorn says in my ear, her eyes wide open in surprise.

"This is my club."

"Why are there banners?"

"Today is my birthday."

"Interesting..." she remarks and turns away, looking at all the activity.

If you've ever been in an extremely dark, haunted, disco-like club. You'd think this was the Queen of them all. This place is full of Gothic, partying, fiends.

Doesn't surprise me much.

"You'll find Stake over in the left corner, next to the bar," she points to the crowd next to the bar, "She'll be the one surrounded by all those lesbian dancers." The unnamed girl gives me one last hug before disappearing into the dancing bunch.

"Party time." I say and smirk.

Where's Celeste?"

"I don't know, Stake." Joscelin shrugs her shoulders at me.

"Well, where do you think she'd be?" I ask while rubbing the inside of a dancer's thigh. Over the woman's shoulder, I see a girl walking over to us. Her face painted white with black slits running through her eyes and a makeshift grin pasted across her lips.

"Hello, Sexy." Joscelin winks at her.

"Hello..." she says huskily, then turns to me. Damn...have me some sexy ass.

"Hey, Cutie. You mind a drink?" I pass her my tequila, she merely waves her hand.

"No thanks."

"What's your name, Sweetie?" Joscelin asks from behind her.

"Blackthorn..." _I know that name, but I can't place it. Oh well.  
_She takes my hand, as well as gesturing to the stairs.

"Let's go someplace private, so we can have some fun." She winks at me, almost murderously. _Sexy. Drop Dead. Sexy._ Then, we leave.

I wouldn't know until later—when it was too late---that I would figure out where I knew that name from. Blackthorn Agony.

_I call the police. Eh, I don't know why. But I did._

_I found Stake, in one of the rooms. Blackthorn hadn't disappointed me. Stake had lived up to her name as well as dying for it. _Stakes protruded from every hole in her body, every hole you can think of.  
She got what she deserved.


End file.
